


My Only Memory

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a bad blow to the head and loses all of his memories. But he can remember one name - Blaine.  Prompted by substitutemyreality on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated this story when I wrote it but I've managed to warm up to it now. So expect a follow up at some point.

The day had started out fairly normally for the New Directions. The preparations for Nationals were well under way due to the leadership of Sam and Blaine. They were up to the correct amount of members too having managed to stop Ryder quitting and having Blaine and Kitty talk one of the Cheerios who could sing into joining Glee. For perhaps the first time ever Blaine was glad that Sue had made him co-captain of the Cheerios because with Becky gone it was easy for him to get the Cheerios to lay off the Glee club. Although the incessant flirting from the members who just didn’t understand that he was gay was still annoying.

The relationship drama in the club was as normal. Sometimes it seemed like it was just him and Sam that didn’t get pulled into it. Kitty and Artie had finally started going out as they had all known they eventually would. There was still the question of how long they’d stay together but Blaine was just happy she wasn’t with Puck anymore. That had been a little creepy. Jake and Marley were still going strong and Ryder had started dating Tina after Blaine had set them up although Unique obviously still had feelings for him. The catfish incident was still an underlying issue but at least Ryder was being civil to Unique now. So it seemed as if nothing serious could go wrong for once.

Of course this was the New Directions so something had to go wrong. They had some quite complicated step staging which Sugar had gotten her dad to donate to the club. They knew that it would take quite a bit of work to get it to the theatre for Nationals but it would be worth it. It was well known fact that the judges liked fancy tricks with their singing. Whilst they were in the middle of their dance routine for ‘Part Of Me’ Blaine was preparing to do his big flip leading into the chorus when a loud crash came from behind him. He turned just in time to see Sam slump to one side leaving a smear of blood on the rail he had fallen into.

Acting on instinct amongst the screams and cries of the other members of the group Blaine leapt off the staging as Sam toppled over the edge. Of course when Sam hit him he was knocked over to the floor as he couldn’t handle the weight but he stopped Sam doing any further damage to his head. He was pretty sure the crack that came from his arm when he hit the ground wasn’t healthy either. The pain that he felt shortly afterwards confirmed that but he was more worried about Sam.

He managed to bite back any shouts of pain and gasp out, “Sugar call an ambulance.”

He knew Sugar was the most likely to have disobeyed the rules and kept her mobile phone on her and sure enough Sugar produced a phone to quickly call 911 with. All Blaine could think to do while he waited was keep pressure on Sam’s head wound to stop it from bleeding out and trying not to think about all the pain he was in from his arm which was probably broken.

After what felt like hours he was finally pulled away from Sam as his friend was loaded up onto a stretcher. He vaguely registered the others telling some of the paramedics what had happened as another wrapped a sling around his arm and sat him down in another ambulance. The ride to the hospital was a blur of sounds and colours and he tried not to focus on the pain and what Sam must be going through.

He was finally able to focus once he was sitting in his own hospital room with his arm in a cast waiting for someone to come tell him how Sam was. Tina and Sugar had wanted to sit with him but he made them promise to stay in the waiting room so they could bring him news the minute they got it. He knew his parents had been brought here in a helicopter from Kentucky so he knew it had to be somewhat serious. He was so worried that no matter what he had done it hadn’t been enough to save Sam.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he got news. It felt like hours but he wasn’t certain because there was no clock in his hospital room. Maybe the nurses thought knowing how long he had been there with no news would have distressed him but honestly he was more worried about not knowing. Not knowing was killing him little by little inside.

Surprisingly it wasn’t either Sugar or Tina who entered the room in the end. It was Sam’s parents accompanied by Stacy and Stevie both of whom were crying and ended up jumping on the bed next to him and laying down on him even though they’d actually never met before. It was slightly disconcerting. As were the expressions that Mr and Mrs Evans wore.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine said quickly. He tried to sit up and look more alert but it was difficult when he was being clung onto by two kids and trying not to bump his injured arm into them.

“Are you _the_ Blaine?” Mary Evans asked and Blaine suddenly remembered that he had never actually met Mary and Dwight Evans in person. He knew that Sam had told them about him because he’d helped him correct the spelling in the non-private emails but he doubted they’d ever seen him in a picture. Most of them went on Facebook and he knew that the pair couldn’t afford a computer. They picked up their emails at the public library near their house.

Before Blaine could reply Stacy piped up with a quiet, “You’re Sammy’s best friend aren’t you?”

“You could say that yeah Stacy,” Blaine told her with a slight smile. He found it hard to give her a proper smile when he was still worried but it was hard not to smile at least a little at someone as sweet as Stacy. Especially since she looked so upset herself. Anything he could do to help her cheer up at least a little would make him feel at least a little better. Along with Stevie who was just as distressed. He didn’t like seeing little kids cry.

“I meant the Blaine who saved my son,” Mary clarified the corner of her mouth twitching a little at his conversation with Stacy.

“So he’s alive,” Blaine said breathing a sigh of relief. Of course he had known that what had happened to Sam probably wasn’t severe enough to kill him but he had needed the final confirmation to stave off the fear, “I was worried that the catch might not have been enough. I mean I haven’t been a cheerleader for very long so I still don’t know that much about the best catching positions.”

“You’re a cheerleader,” Dwight exclaimed momentarily distracted from the situation at hand until his wife lightly slapped his arm and he looked away embarrassed.

“The doctor told us your arm is broken in three places,” Stevie exclaimed obviously proud that he had managed to remember that particular fact.

“Yes well like I said,” Blaine responded, “I’m not very good at flips yet. Now I think we should let your mum and dad tell me the rest. You can stay up here if you want.”

Both Stevie and Stacy seemed happy with that and cuddled up to him whilst Mary and Dwight came over to sit in the seats at his bedside. Now confident that she wasn’t about to be interrupted by her kids again Mary started talking, “I still don’t really get the medical side of it but the head injury Sammy got was quite serious. They say that he should make a full recovery but right now there are some issues with his memory.”

“What kind of issues?” Blaine asked concerned. Even if Sam was likely to be alright in the end it didn’t stop Blaine worrying about things that were affecting him in the here and now.

“Basically Sam has forgotten everything and everyone with one notable exception,” Dwight interjected.

Blaine could tell by the expressions on their faces that it wasn’t his family that Sam still remembered. And to be honest as tragic as that was he really wasn’t surprised. From the little he knew about victims of amnesia they only tended to remember people they spent a lot of time around. Because his parents and siblings still lived in Kentucky Sam barely saw them nowadays except for during holidays and Sam hadn’t even gone home for Christmas this year because of the whole marrying Brittany thing.

Before Blaine could ask what Sam could remember Mary decided to just tell him, “Blaine the only thing he seems to remember is your name.”

“ _What?!”_ Blaine exclaimed not having expected that at all. Of course he probably should have considering the fact that he was the one who had spent the most time around Sam lately and it made sense that Sam would remember him. But to remember only him was definitely not what Blaine had been expecting.

“The doctor would like to speak to you if you’re willing,” Dwight said his eyes obviously pleading with Blaine to say yes; “they think you might be the key to Sam getting his memory back again.”

“Of course I’ll do it,” Blaine said quickly almost offended that he would think otherwise. Sam was his best friend and although Blaine would probably never admit it the crush he had on Sam had progressed into something much deeper than that over time despite the knowledge that Sam would never reciprocate his feelings. He’d gone back on his proposal to Kurt at the last minute because of Sam after all. He had known that if he was so conflicted about his feelings for two different people it wouldn’t do him any good to make that kind of decision.

He swung his legs out from under the covers of his bed and carefully nudged Stacy and Stevie to get them to let go of him so he could stand up. Stacy in particular seemed reluctant to do this but her mother quickly pulled her away from Blaine obviously keen for him to be in contact with Sam’s doctor as soon as possible.

Dwight led the way to Sam’s hospital room as Blaine indicated to Sugar and Tina on his way past that he would update them as soon as he could along with everyone else.

When he entered the room the first thing he saw was of course Sam lying in his hospital bed. Although he must have been awake a short while ago he was now sleeping peacefully with the only sign of his injury being the bandages he wore on his head and all the machines he was hooked up to.

His doctor walked straight over to him when he walked in and introduced herself, “I’m Dr Marcus, and you must be Blaine.”

“That’s me,” Blaine confirmed, “what is it you need me to do?”

“At the moment we’d just like you to sit with Mr Evans until he wakes up,” Dr Marcus told him, “if you’re amenable we would like you just to speak with him and help him look at items that might provoke memories. It will be your presence that helps him the most if you are the only one he remembers.”

Blaine merely answered with a nod as he walked over to take the seat beside Sam’s bedside. Dr Marcus led Mr and Mrs Evans along with the kids from the room presumably to talk to Sam’s parents about particulars.

Blaine sat there for hours checking the clock every two seconds and expecting minutes to have gone by because it felt like they had. He tried his best not to look at the bandages and machines that reminded him that Sam wasn’t just sleeping in the spare bed in his house.

Finally Sam’s eyelashes fluttered a little before his eyes opened and he turned his head to stare right at Blaine recognition sparkling there almost immediately. “Finally,” Sam said quietly, “hey Blaine.”

“Hey,” Blaine said a sudden crack appearing in his voice at hearing Sam talk. He hadn’t really let himself believe Sam was mostly fine until he saw it from himself. But even though Sam’s voice was weak it was still definitely him. Evidently the essence of Sam hadn’t changed due to his memory loss.

“It’s good to see you,” Sam said with a smile, “I don’t know who anyone else is. And I know I should because you can’t be the only person I’ve ever met even if you are the most important.”

“No I’m not Sam,” Blaine responded, “that’s your family. Hopefully I can help you to remember them.”

“I want to,” Sam admitted, “but I don’t at least I still have you. I don’t remember much but I remember loving you and that’s enough.”

Blaine was taken aback by Sam’s abrupt statement. There were two possible explanations for it. Firstly, the bump to Sam’s head had messed with his emotions as well and Sam was misattributing his love for someone else to him. Or Sam had been hiding feelings for him and the bump to the head had made him forget that he had been keeping them hidden. Blaine knew the former was more likely but despite himself couldn’t help but hope for the latter.

“Okay Sam,” was his only response, “now where do you want to start.”


End file.
